


Before the Show

by notsafeforowls



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsafeforowls/pseuds/notsafeforowls
Summary: Someone's going to hear.





	Before the Show

Most people celebrate a new building by popping champagne or whatever (Sara has half a dozen bottles of alcoholic and alcohol-free versions for later) but this is a much better way to do it. Zari leans back against the mirror in what is going to be the dressing room for the performers.

 

She can see her reflection in the mirror on the other side of the room, her hair dishevelled, her cheeks flushed; her jeans on the dressing table beside her; her panties tangled around one ankle as she digs her heels into Nate’s back, urging him _closer, faster, harder_ ; Nate kneeling on the ground on front of her with his face buried between her legs.

 

That image. It’s something she wants to freeze in time, that she wants to keep hold of forever.

 

Heyworld is empty of guests – thankfully – but there are still people coming in and out of the park. Contractors that Nate brought in to check everything over, because no one’s really sure how the book works and how good it is at filling in the things you don’t think to imagine. People setting up for tomorrow. Members of the team.

 

“Two minutes,” Zari gasps, and bites her lip when Nate wraps his arms around her hips to pull her even closer. The sound she makes should be embarrassing, should feel like she’s doing something dangerous, should be a turn-off, but instead it sends a thrill through her body.

 

_Someone_ is going to hear them.

 

She could put her hand over her mouth, but that means untangling her fingers from Nate’s hair. It would mean she’d have to give up the way she can _feel_ the way he moans when she tugs at it, the vibrations where his mouth is pressed against her, the split-second when his rhythm falters before he keeps going. And that’s just not an option.

 

Plus, she’s not bothered to do it the last two times Nate’s made her come like this, so why start now?

 

This time is slower, almost as if he’s dragging it out – maybe he is; Zari can’t bring herself to care, not when she’s loose-limbed and satisfied from the first two – and the slow, repeated slide of Nate’s tongue across her clit is less urgent this time, even though they’re running out of alone time.

 

It’s less of a rush and more of a slow climb, and Zari can feel the orgasm building, the coil of tension between her legs.

 

“One.”

 

That’s enough to change the mood. Nate picks up his pace, his tongue pressing against her clit just right, exactly the way she’d shown him she likes it the first time they did this (on the Waverider, when the heat was out, Zari remembers as she tries and fails to stifle a moan.) Firm, fast, at a slight angle.

 

“Fuck, Nate.” She doesn’t quite cry out when she comes, but it’s a close call, her hips jerking against Nate’s mouth as she lets out a low moan, thighs tightening around Nate’s head as he works her through it until she lets go of his hair, nudging him away.

 

Nate moves until he’s sitting on the ground instead of kneeling, and grins up at her, his mouth and chin shining and slick. He looks her right in the eye and licks his lips before he uses some tissues to clean himself up. It’s almost enough to make Zari ask him if they still have time, even though she can hear her phone buzzing with the alarm that tells her that they need to go back to the ship. Even though she doesn’t feel entirely steady as she takes some tissues from the pack to wipe between her legs before she pulls her panties up.

 

“Good?” Nate asks as Zari focuses on getting her jeans and boots back on. He says it so casually that anyone who overhears will probably think that he’s asking anything other than _have the last twenty minutes of me eating you out been good? How about the three orgasms?_

 

“Better than good.”

 

Good enough that Zari sincerely hopes that they manage to get some time to themselves on the ship before the show opens.

 

Maybe the next time, they can try for four.


End file.
